Am I Wrong?
by Fanvergent
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley are best friends despite all odds, but will a ball change everything for them?/ I suck at summaries.. r&r?(: Oh, and DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters, if I did, this would've been a book by now. But the plot is mine.


**I. The Ball**

Rose Weasley had done a lot of crazy things during her four, almost five, years at Hogwarts. Of course, nothing as rash as her mum, dad, and uncle Harry. From befriending Grawp - who now, thanks to Hagrid, can speak english fluently - to being best friends with a Slytherin, you could say she's had quite an experience at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was bad enough to be best friends with him, to her dad at least, but to be his date! Her dad would go ballistic! Now, to be fair, it wasn't exactly her fault. No actually, she didn't even have a choice! Headmaster Goldstein, who is fairly young being her parents age, decided to have a ball for all students of Hogwarts. Of course, the first and second years would have to leave around nine o'clock, and the years above would stay three more hours. But, as always, there's a catch. Each house - example; Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw - would have to ask the person they like the most in that other house to be their date.

Now, it was no secret how Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were best friends. The two were practically inseparable, despite their bickering or when either of them get in a relationship. But this was just plain awkward for them. Rose, who already has a boyfriend that's unfortunately also in Gryffindor, didn't talk to anyone from other houses, with the exception of Scorpius. The same for Scorpius, although he isn't in a relationship at the moment. But he couldn't ask her! That'd just be extremely uncomfortable for both of them. Scorpius especially. Although both of his parents were fine with them being best friends, Astoria continuously asks if they've _finally _gotten together, and Draco always throws little hints of approval.

_"Have you finally asked her out, Scorpius?" _Astoria would ask with a small smile. _"You know, I actually think you guys would be an okay couple,"_ Draco would say with a smirk, even though he knows they would be more than an "okay couple." With both of his parents pestering about Rose he couldn't help but get kind of annoyed, but all the same he still blushed. He doesn't know how, but he parents found out that he and Rose had a slight crush on one another back in their first year. Nothing of course happened, well they didn't even know they had a crush on each other, and they remained best friends.

Headmaster Goldstein, who was a Ravenclaw prefect and in the same year as Rose's parents, was ecstatic to say the least, on the new ball. He remembered how fun the Yule Ball was when he was in his fourth year, and he felt obligated to do the same for his students. In fact, he's going to make it an annual tradition. He felt that the rivalry between the houses needed to stop. It was getting ridiculous! Now it was perhaps even worse than when he went to school! And that's saying something! And what better way than to have the supposed "rival houses" get together. He obviously wasn't going to pick their dates (because that's just wrong on so many levels) so he gave them a choice on who to ask. Well, he _mostly_ gave them a choice. He kind of had to bribe Scorpius into it, two Chocolate Frogs, three Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and it will count as extra credit for Transfiguration.

_**Scorpius**_

_Okay Scorpius, you can do this. You're a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! Just act like it's not a big deal. __**But it is.**__ It'll be okay, it's just Rose. __**My point's exactly. She won't say yes, and she's with that git McLaggen. **__So? That doesn't matter, it's not like you're asking her to marry yo-_

"Scorpius, are you okay?" Rose asked with a hint of worry in her voice. I immediately snapped out of my thoughts. Looking away, only because I was blushing, I gave her a quick nod. I heard her sigh and put _Hogwarts, A History_ down. Grabbing my shoulder, she turned me toward her. Now, had it been anyone else I would've been furious, but this was Rose. Sweet, innocent, naive Rose.

"Okay, seriously Scorp. Tell me what's wrong," she said it nicely with concern etched into her tone. But by the way she said it I knew I had to ask her. She would know if I'm lying or even hiding a little white lie just by looking into my eyes.

Sighing, I put my head down on the desk, my arms covering my face. "Do you want to go to the ball with me? Only as friends obviously, because you're with McLaggen. Not that I would ask you for any other reason anyway, you're not my type. No I mean, it'd just be awkward. Not that you're awkward or anything but just in general it'd be awkward... Yeah, I'm just going to stop talking." _Nice one Scorpius, way to lose your cool. __**Shut up.**__ You know we kinda do have a type. __**Oh do we? Well may I ask how and what is our type? **__Well, isn't it obvious? Our ty-_

I once again snapped out of my thoughts when I heard laughter. Well it was more like giggles since we're in the library, but still. She's laughing! Great.

"Scorpius, it's fine. I'll go to the ball with you. Can I tell you something?" Rose giggled. "I'm actually planning on ending things with Nathaniel, all he wants to do is snog and to be frank he's quite annoying," Rose said with a roll of her hazel eyes.

"Wait you guys have snogged? I thought you were going to do that muggle thing - no, don't give me that look, I don't mean it as an insult. _Anyways,_ I thought you were going to do that muggle thing where you wait for "the one" to have your first kiss with?" Okay, I couldn't help it. It was eating me alive, I really wanted to know if they've kissed. No, I don't have a crush on her or anything because, well.. I just don't!

"No, we haven't yet, but he keeps making a move and it's getting creepy," Rose says. I smirk, no kiss yet, she's still my Rose. By 'my' I mean best friend, nothing else, obviously. "You know, as your best friend I'm entitled to hex him into oblivion if he does anything," I point out, now completely smiling. Rose giggles and nods, "Yeah, you, Albus, James and even Lily. Poor guy, maybe you shouldn't. Plus, knowing you Scorp, you'll probably go too far." I fake gasp and dramatically put my hand other my heart. "And what makes you think that, Rosie?" She blushes by the nickname and I smirk, she only lets me and her dad call her Rosie, not even McLaggen.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe in third year when Cristopher Thomas cheated on me?" She says sarcastically raising one eyebrow. "He cheated on you, Rose. He's an idiot, whoever ends up with you is one lucky man, but he's going to need a lot of help with how stubborn you are." I say. She blushes, either from embarrassment or from my small compliment, I don't know.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. C'mon, we have dinner in five minutes. I wonder what the house elves cooked.." She trails off, putting _Hogwarts, A History_ back into her book bag. Nodding I go to help her. This will be one hell of a year.

* * *

_***Gasps for breath* Done! Okay, I've been DYING to write a Scorose fanfiction and now I'm finally doing it! Yay! Anyways, if you guys like it or have any suggestions or anything please comment or PM/DM me or whatever you call it. :p eww I feel old.. ANYWAYS, I hope you guys like it(: Oh, the story is set on their 4th year, in early November. OHH, and Goldstein is an actual character from the books, I don't know if you guys knew that or not. His name is Anthony Goldstein, he was a member of Dumbledore's Army and he was a prefect for Ravenclaw along with Padma Patil. He was one of the few characters that either died at The Battle of Hogwarts or lived, no one really mentions him. Okay I'm done for sure xD**_


End file.
